<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity Killed The Cat (The Poop Fic) by PHATcoochiecoupon69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905747">Curiosity Killed The Cat (The Poop Fic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHATcoochiecoupon69/pseuds/PHATcoochiecoupon69'>PHATcoochiecoupon69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Taken Seriously, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Scat, cat shit, dubcon, im sorry, no beta we die like men, poop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHATcoochiecoupon69/pseuds/PHATcoochiecoupon69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well... after Georges most recent stream this seemed only fitting. I would say I’m sorry but writing this was fucking hilarious- keep your eye out for all the references!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosity Killed The Cat (The Poop Fic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George laughed loudly as he watched dream fail to kill the ender dragon for the third time that night; “<em>see! You need the moo and poo update! You could have- mlg poo’ed that</em>!” Dream groaned in annoyance as he slammed his desk with his fist- this only made George laugh louder. Dream sighed before speaking in a slightly annoyed tone “<em>what is it with you and poop today?! Whatever- I’m going to get some water I’ll be right back</em>” George calmed down his laughter once dream left; yawning slightly </span>
  <span class="s2">it was getting kind of late.. should he go to sleep? Nah- he could stick around for one more round. But.... he was kind of sleepy- plus it’s not like dream was streaming or anything. He was only there to keep the man company as he trained. </span>
  <span class="s1">George shrugged his shoulders up in an attempt to release the tension that had formed there from hours of gaming- and thats when he heard it- a faint <em>mewing</em> coming from the outside of his window. He squinted slightly to check the time <em>11:32...</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> he heard the mewl again. </span>
  <span class="s2">Must be a cat? </span>
  <span class="s1">For a few moments he ignored the meows- scrolling through Twitter on his fake stan account and retweeting fanart or any other comments he found about him or the rest of the dream team that amused him. After a few minutes the meowing had only become more insistent and louder. He swiveled around in his chair and stood; deciding to check out the noise. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Should he call the animal patrol?</em> That damn cat must’ve gotten stuck in a tree somewhere.. </span>
  <span class="s1">he moved to his window, trudging around in his dark bedroom wearing his own merch and some sweatpants, the window illuminated slightly by the moonlight as well as the streetlight outside of his room. He saw a fuzzy outline of a fluffy cat- a regular sized black mass perched on his window sill. He smiled slightly, </span>
  <span class="s2">it was cute.. </span>
  <span class="s1">then it meowed loudly again </span>
  <span class="s2">it would be cuter if it was quiet </span>
  <span class="s1">he carefully tapped on the window, the cat hissing in response and jumping in surprise, it’s fluffy tail swaying as the cat turned to face him, its fangs showing as it hissed once more before jumping away. George chuckled and shook his head </span>
  <span class="s2">well atleast it was- <em><strong>what is that?</strong></em></span>
  <span class="s1"> As the cat jumped away he noticed a brown lump sitting where the cat once was- maybe three inches long and four centimeters thick. George flushed slightly and frowned when he realized what it was </span>
  <span class="s2">the cat took a shit on his windowsill </span>
  <span class="s1">he shook his head lightly before turning and moving to his kitchen to get a napkin and throw away the poop properly. Just as he approached the window again and opened it up he heard dream get back on the call “</span>
  <span class="s2">sorry that took a second- patches wanted her treat early”</span>
  <span class="s1"> George chuckled softly “<em>you’ll never guess what just happened” </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream hummed softly, amusement in his voice “what?” George picked up the poop with the napkin and grimaced- it was soft and smelled rancid; the scent stronger than he expected, he couldn’t help but curse as he answered dream “fuck- a cat took a shit on my windowsill” dream began to laugh loudly at his friends misfortune, George whined slightly as the poop slumped and broke in half </span>
  <span class="s2">must be really soft </span>
  <span class="s1">he thought as he picked up the rest of the poop using the napkin. Dream spoke again, surprising George “</span>
  <span class="s2">well, are you going to eat it?” </span>
  <span class="s1">He teased- making George gag “<em>DREAM! That’s disgusting- and no thank you that’s your forte</em>” dream chuckled softly “well I’m going to head off for the night- text me if you wanna hop on among us, I haven’t played in awhile and I heard corpse is hosting a game pretty soon” Dream and George said their goodbyes, leaving George alone in his room with a handful of cat poop. Just as he walked to his trashcan to throw the poop away he noticed a tuft of fur sticking out of it- </span>
  <span class="s2">Jesus is that rat fur? Gross! </span>
  <span class="s1">He placed it on the counter in shock and felt his ears burn slightly </span>
  <span class="s2">if felt wrong but.... <em>he was curious-</em> maybe he could find a mouse bone or something and end his morbid curiosity off quickly before spending the whole night trying to sleep while thinking of cat poop.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He picked up a plastic spoon and quickly poked at the poop- disgusted at how it broke easily; soft. A chunk of the poop stuck to the spoon so he smeared it down onto the napkin. </span>
  <span class="s2">It was creamy too... </span>
  <span class="s1">he noticed there were little bits of undigested meat and bone in the poop- and as he suspected a bit of fur as well. At this point the smell was pungent and awful- like rotten eggs and dead skin, all of it fermented in something that smelled a lot like.. <em>well, shit</em>. Just as he was about to throw the spoon away and call it a day- he felt a small pang in his chest. <em>Curiosity</em>? He felt his heart speed up as he smushed the poop down using the spoon- smearing it around the napkin like the worlds worst buttercream frosting. </span>
  <span class="s2">He was past the point of normal curiosity now- especially because he found he wanted to... keep going? It just- it <em>looked so soft-</em> it was slightly damp; almost resembling chocolate icecream melting- but too solid.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He threw away the spoon and with a shakey hand reached forward, blushing as he did so in shame. He pressed his finger down into the shit. </span>
  <span class="s2">It was still warm</span>
  <span class="s1"> he rubbed the poop covered finger against his thumb- delighting at how creamily it spread- realizing that it was oily too. </span>
  <span class="s2">This touch... <em>so intimate</em>...... why was his heart racing over this? </span>
  <span class="s1">He could.... what if he.. he moved the fingers towards his face, smelling it closer now. </span>
  <span class="s2">Worse now than before-</span>
  <span class="s1"> the scent assaulted his nasal cavity- making him involuntarily jerk away and gag, it was so smelly and yet... he moved his thumb towards his lips and swallowed dryly as he stuck his poop covered thumb in his mouth </span>
  <span class="s2">it was just as bad- no worse that he expected </span>
  <span class="s1">he coughed and dry hurled- it tasted worse than it smelled, but the texture was almost like that of a fine silk mousse- the juxtaposition making him dizzy as he gripped the counter with his clean hand. </span>
  <span class="s2">His whole body felt hot- and now- fuck- no fucking way </span>
  <span class="s1">as he looked down he realized his sweatpants were tented, slightly wet at the tip. </span>
  <span class="s2">What if he.... </span>
  <span class="s1">just than his phone rang- and he blushed deeper</span>
  <span class="s2">. <em>Dream</em>! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">What would dream think if his best friend— </span>
  <span class="s1">he picked up the call regardless “uh- hello?” He said into the mic as he moved to clean his hand off. Dream spoke in amusement “hey dude! I just was taking a shit and-“ George blushed more “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">DREAM! why- Why would you tell me that!! That’s so gross-“ </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">dream cut him off “oh so you can talk about poop all you want but I can’t even- whatever; anyway! I had a idea for our next video-“ George held the napkin awkwardly- </span>
  <span class="s2">should he just throw it away? After all he did- and he was still... embarrassingly hard; and hearing dreams voice... </span>
  <span class="s1">he whined once again. Dreams voice suddenly became more serious “<em>oh dude</em>- is this a bad time? I can call again later- or just text-“ George interrupted him “no no- it’s fine it’s fine- just uh- I’m tired so... I don’t really wanna talk. But if you tell me your uh- idea I’ll listen” dream smiled softly “okay- so as I was saying-“ George listened for a few moments before zoning out again; focusing on the poop in his hand as he pulled his pants down slightly- he had a idea... <em>what if...</em>... </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream spoke, interrupting his train of thought </span>
  <span class="s2">“so that’s the first bit? Get all of that? Do you think we can even program that?” </span>
  <span class="s1">George nodded before realizing dream couldn’t see him “oh yeah- course- probably- continue” as dream began talking again George bit his lip and pulled his cock out- lowering the dirtied napkin down to his leaking cock. He shyly wrapped the napkin around his cock and held in a moan</span>
  <span class="s2">. Fuck that felt good</span>
  <span class="s1">. It was warm and smooth- the perfect lotion for his masturbation session. The smell was still awful- and it wafted into his nose again; this time he could hold back his gag. Dream continued to talk as he slowly began to jack off with the cat shit- the little tufts of fur getting wet from his precum- little bits of undigested food sticking to his cock and getting stuck under his foreskin. He felt his balls tighten as dream lowered his voice slightly “</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>come on now George- you haven’t said a word!</em> Do you really think you can do all of this?</span>
  <span class="s1">” George laughed weakly “yeah yeah- I said I was tired! J-Just keep talking” he began to speed up his hand- it felt so good; the sensation addicting. Now the smell was beginning to get unbearable; and he audibly gagged. “Woah- George are you good?” Dream asked in concern. George groaned in annoyance </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">so.... close.......</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “yeah- just getting rid of that cat poo” dream sighed and continued talking “<em>your so fucking gross- talking about shit all the time. You have a poop fetish or something?”</em> He laughed at his own joke. Dreams little comment was enough to send him over the edge- his hips stuttering as he jackrabbited into the shit covered napkin and moaned loudly. When he realized what had happened his eyes widened in mortification and a deep flush of humiliation covered his cheeks. Dream just laughed “</span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">I fucking knew it”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>